Miyuki Sagara
Miyuki Sagara (相楽 深行, Sagara Miyuki) is Yukimasa Sagara's son, and is also Izumiko Suzuhara's childhood friend. He enrolls at Hōjō High School in Tokyo with her. Miyuki discovers that he is a yamabushi (山伏) (Mountain Monk/Warrior) tasked to protect Izumiko who is a "yorishiro" or spiritual vessel/spirit medium. Appearance Miyuki is good-looking and many girls like him. However, he refuses all the dates that the girls offer him as if he already has someone in mind. He has black hair and brown eyes. Personality Intially, Miyuki scorned Izumiko because he was forced to transfer to the same Junior Highschool as Izumiko and also because he thought that she was overprotected and she didn't try to do anything on her own. He also doubted the fact that she was special. However, after he learns Izumiko's secret of being the Himegami (姫神) he changes his perspective of her. Even after his father had given him the chance to leave, Miyuki decided to protect Izumiko despite the fact he was powerless to protect Izumiko or himself. While most of the time he doesn't want to interract with Izumiko unless it is truly necessarly, he can be really kind and really cares for her well-being and safety. Relationships Izumiko Suzuhara（鈴原泉子） Izumiko and Miyuki have known each other since they were young and he had always bullied Izumiko and made her cry. When Miyuki met Izumiko after a long time, he was cruel to her. Miyuki transfers to Izumiko's Junior highschool, but he scorns her and continues to have a foul attitude. After coming to know Izumiko's secret, he changes his perspective of her, and he decides to pursue being a Mountain Monk in order to know more and to gain the power to protect Izumiko. Later on in the series, he began to interract more with Izumiko and being more kind to her. This eventually leads to him possibly having feelings for her. On episode 5, he blushed when he realized that Izumiko was wearing lipstick. He also stood beside her when 2 guys seemed to hit on her (just as when Manatsu stood beside Mayura). He also seemed to freak out when Izumiko got drunk, however, it must be due to his worries of her getting easily possessed at that rate. He has feelings for Izumiko, which the Hime-gami tried to take advantage of in order to seduce him. Although not made clear if it had any meaning, he did ask Izumiko if she liked guys who look like Takayanagi (because Wamiya, her familiar, looks like him). The two get married in season 2 and bare 3 children. Yukimasa Sagara（相楽雪政） Yukimasa is Miyuki's father, and Miyuki despises him. Due to that instead of calling him 'father', Miyuki calls him by his first name, 'Yukimasa'. Their relationship is very troubled, and they cannot have a friendly father-son conversation. One of the reasons why Miyuki detests Yukimasa is because, he constantly teases him about not worthy of protecting Izumiko. Abilities (Possibility of Spoilers) Miyuki has completed his training at Mount Haguro (羽黒山) a spiritual mountain for training, but he does not have the adequete strength yet to protect Izumiko or himself. He trains in archery and to use a staff called the Shakujo (錫杖) but he is not able to use it at its full strength. He also lacks the ability to see spiritual agents. Due to his lack in power, Wamiya, Izumiko's familiar lends him his power. Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Teenagers Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful